User talk:Chelsea-Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Len Kagamine (Ginjishi) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 21:32, November 24, 2012 Hello Please use the ModelGroups template for common created models. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) There is no rush There is no rush to categorize the model pages by style. New pages should go in the categories, while existing pages will be sorted later. I have to update them and check links anyway. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^; I'm sorry then. But I don't want you to do everything by yourself. We're a team! (I guess lol). I want to help. That's why I'm here. :) Chelsea-Cat Readme txt Sorry for leaving so many messages. Could you post your Readme txt copies to the List of Readme.txt. That way they are in one spot, because going around to numerous articles with Japanese text and no explanation can get confusing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) eta If you are worried about the original way it was set up, then place the text between and and it will leave it intact. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Help Needed Hello :) I see you're very skilled at making MMD models. Would you be able to help me make one? I'm not good at making them and I'd appreciate any help I could get. I have a specific look and picture in mind if it will help. If you help, I'll give you full credit for the model :) Thanks! ~Kelsie Promotion? Hello, since I will be busy with the Vocaloid and Answer wiki for a while. Would you like admin tools to help in editing? You can at least rename images and pages that are not properly presented. And just a heads up. *I will be retiring the Readme List and instead the new forum can be put to use. I am unsure how I will minimize the creation or need for thousands of pages however. If you have any ideas you can post on the Readme's talk page. *I will be updating the infobox again so that the background color parameter can have a "Switch" option by keyword. This will mainly be for the primary Vocaloid models, but I think some basic colors for other models will be good. * =_= I can't get the preload feature to work, but I will keep trying. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi. O.O I wasn't expecting this... But... thank you for trusting me. So, I'll say yes. About the read me page, I know that I've made it a lot bigger ^^; I could translate the read me but I'm afraid off being wrong. So... Mirin7 You have been consistent in your editing by this point, and put up with my nags. Also besides myself, lol there are no other active admins unless I talk to them, which is what I have to do with Herman to get you promoted. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) About ModelGroups Hello, do you feel the ModelGroup template should be removed? It was mainly created so people would be forced to edit the page (making things easier to spot) and keep the page clean, so to prevent Category stacking. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Well, if it isn't most relevant, I guess it can be removed. Mirin Yeah, I'll be retiring this template so people can use the wiki's feature to sort the pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) About Read me in Forum You'll have to give the Readme topics a proper title. While it is obvious that they link from a model page, it is not so obvious when you view it in the Forum and all you see is "Read me" with no indication of origin. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Opps... Sorry ^^; Mirin7 Creating Fanloid category instead Hey, to give another heads up. I'll be moving the Vocaloid Derivatives to Fanloid Models. This is mainly to remove the copyright name and also make use of the term "Fanloid". There have been some people creating models of their characters. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then :) Edit: I saw the MMD Models/Assorted fashions category and I thought: should Append/Extend models be here? Mirin For those I was thinking Derived style would fit better because that is where I placed Project Diva subcat, this was due to the fashion being within game and Project Diva not being a fashion itself. When you think Append you think Miku first and a lot of people base their fan appends on her design. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) On a different note, I can't exactly figure out how to make the "Displayed" parameter disappear when the yt_id and nnd_id are in use. I will work on it though. For now, I placed the parameter backed and just added a "." period so it doesn't display the "None" message. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog posting :XD Sorry I didn't see your blog. I primarily use the Monobook skin. :As for this suggestion "ChanxCo/MILO styled models" / "Mamama styled models", if such models are available then by all means create the category. I am aware that Mamama however, has various styles for different models. So unless it is specifically about the Gumi model or someone doing a really good imitation, it will be difficult to place. And the Appearance edits are still a bit questionable. On a tumblr page it is stated that the model's editing and distribution policy doesn't exist. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sorry I haven't been editing much, I am trying to catch up on Vocaloid and Fanloid task. Has anything disruptive happened in the past week? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, I haven't been much active lately either because of my exams. But now I'm back. Has for disruptive acts, I caught two people insering nonsense/gibberish into pages. Mirin Hello, at last I met the creator of mmd wiki. MMDwiki is a very nice site I take all my models here but one problem I can see here is the accessibility in looking at the models so I planned to do this unfinished business. http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Luka_Megurine_Models If someone could just help me finish it or there is a code. I'm sorry, but I am not the creator of this wiki. I'm just an admin. And I think that you should suggest first and then starting to edit the categories. Mirin Thanks Thank you for the technical edits! ~Orange Chicken~ (talk) 23:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC)